


Coming Together

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nearly disastrous accident, Jim, Blair, Simon and Daryl take time to share a special Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the TS Secret Santa 2015. Ainm invited author's to share a recipe with the story.

The table was set. The antique Blue Willow China had been carefully cleaned and lovingly placed on the pristine white tablecloth. It was the one thing Carolyn had asked for in their divorce that she had been denied. The set had belonged to Jim’s great grandmother and Jim told Carolyn he wouldn’t give it up when their assets were divided.

The Baccarat wine glasses were arranged at each place setting and the tapered candles lit. In the background a small Christmas tree twinkled, soft Christmas music played, and a fire cast warm shadows across the loft, as Simon, Daryl, Blair, and Jim sat down at the table.

It was Christmas Day and the four had come together to share a special meal.

Jim looked across the table at Blair before standing and holding up his glass. “To family, may we celebrate many more Christmas dinners, together.”

Everyone smiled and raised their glasses, Blair a bit awkwardly because of the caste on his arm. And they pretended they didn’t see the tears shining in Simon’s eyes as he glanced at his son.

It was a special Christmas for all since they hadn’t been sure they would be able to share it. Tragedy has almost struck three days earlier…

Jim’s jaw was set as he looked at the collapsed fraternity house. He wasn’t sure what had caused the collapse, but he could hear people inside crying, and his eyes were moving over the wooden structure looking for an entry point as firemen worked at the front of the building trying to get some of the students out. Simon beside Jim was shaking, his face gray.

“Daryl and Blair are in there,” he whispered in horror, desperately looking to Jim for help. “Jim, can you hear them?”

“I’m not sure,” Jim answered, honestly. “I’m going to see if I can get closer and locate them,” he whispered, starting forward.

“Be careful.”

Jim nodded and slid around the firetrucks, heading in a wide circle to the back of the old building. He glanced at the beams and broken wood, crouching down near what seemed almost like a large section of wall resting on a cross beam. Beneath the wall Jim could hear voices.

“Don’t worry, Daryl, Jim will find us,” Blair said, and hearing the voice, Jim gave up a quick prayer of thanks.

“Blair,” he called.

“Jim?”

“Yeah, are you and Daryl okay?”

“We’re okay but we can’t get out. I think I’ve got a broken arm and Daryl has a cut on his leg and will need a few stitches.”

“Okay, I’m going to get some rescue people over here, sit tight, we’ll get you out.”

Jim could hear Blair say, “I told you Jim would find us,” as he signaled the firemen over.

… Jim had pulled out all the stops to make this meal truly special and the loft smelled of special foods. And they each, for one moment, thought over how lucky they were to be together on Christmas.

 

A Recipe from Jim’s Christmas Dinner

Caramelized Butternut Squash  
2 medium butternut squash (about 4 pounds)  
6 tablespoons of butter, melted  
1/4 cup brown sugar  
1 1/2 teaspoons kosher salt  
1/2 teaspoon freshly ground black pepper

Directions  
Preheat the oven to 400 degrees F.  
Cut off and discard the ends of each butternut squash. Peel the squash, cut them in half lengthwise, and remove the seeds. Cut the squash into 1 to 11/2 inch cubes and place them on a baking sheet. Add the melted butter, brown sugar, salt, and pepper. Toss all the ingredients together and spread in a single layer on the baking sheet. Roast for 45 to 55 minutes, until the squash is tender and the glaze begins to caramelize. While roasting, turn the squash a few times with a spatula, to be sure it browns evenly.]


End file.
